Isn't Love So Very Ephemeral
by freakyHadeschild
Summary: just a simple little Yuri! On Ice oneshot. mature content aka sexual activity.


**Hello! this is a Yuri! On Ice fan fiction! I collaborated with timewaster123456789, so go check out their profile as well! there is some smut just cuz. yeah, enjoy! **

He landed the triple axel perfectly. He thought he'd go down for sure. The spectators cheered, including Yurio and his beloved Victor, encouraging him to keep skating. He skated the routine his boyfriend had choreographed for him, almost flawlessly. He'd never been able to complete a routine with no falls. The music came to an end with one last shrill note and Yuri landed the spin one last time for that competition. He skated off the ice and was greeted with a peck on the cheek from Victor.

"That was wonderful," Victor said with a rare genuine smile.

"It's nice to know all the practice paid off," Yuri replied trying to be humble though he blushed at the praise.

Victor laughed, "You should be proud Yuri-chan."

"Thanks Victor, you're the one who made it special though, so you should be proud too," Yuri replied.

"I suppose you're right my pork cutlet bowl, so would you like to retreat to our hotel room with our lovely 'son'?" Victor asked. His accent was slipping into not being understandable due to him being tired from his competition.

"IM NOT YOUR SON YOU IGNORANT PIGS" Yurio yelled in his thick Russian accent from next to Victor.

Yuri rolled his eyes while Victor just smiled his most charming smile, "Aren't they cute when they get to that rebellious age."

Yuri gave an inelegant snort while Yurio spluttered in rage.

"I AM NOT CUTE YOU GAY PIGS!" Yurio yelled at them.

"Who are you calling gay, son?" Victor asked. "Because last time I checked you and Otabek have been having some fun lately. Did you know he's a male? So that makes you a gay pig too my son," Victor teased, only fueling the fire.

"Otabek and I aren't...I mean we only..." Yurio blushed scarlet, "so if you don't...what I mean is it only counts if..."

Yuri and Victor lost it breaking into raucous laughter despite their best efforts. Victor sobered quickly though when he saw the tears in Yurio's eyes.

"I'm sorry my little Yurio," Victor said sincerely. He put his hand on Yurio's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Victor Nikiforov if you say anything of that sort again I will personally beat you up."

"Oh, feisty!" Yuri said. The small blonde teen turned to the Japanese man and glared.

"You to Katsuki. And you are not my fathers. You hear me you pigs?"

"Yes, but see, we have unofficially adopted you and you consented my son. So we're a big happy gay family," Victor said joyfully, throwing his hands in the air with a grin.

"I'd personally like Otabek as a son in law," Yuri said quietly, blushing.

Yurio tore free of Victor's grasp.

"I hate you both," he said in a voice cold with rage as he stalked out of the room down to the hotel bar.

"I think we might have gone too far," Yuri laughed pouring them measures of vodka.

"Perhaps," Victor replied, smiling as they toasted. Yuri frowned as he noticed that the smile didn't reach his partner's eyes, he saw only sorrow and pain there.

"What's wrong Victor?" Yuri asked.

"O-oh it's nothing, I'm just worried about Yuri. You know how impulsive he is. He'll do something stupid that he'll regret," Victor said, gulping down the alcohol.

"Victor, stay sober please. You're a handful when you're drunk and you don't need to worry, Yurio can handle himself," Yuri assured the Russian man.

Victor looked at his empty glass and set it deliberately aside.

"You ask a lot," he said with a half-smile.

In the hotel bar loud voices drew the patrons attention as Otabek and Yurio exchanged heated words. A ringing slap echoed through the room and Yurio turned to face his friend, his cheek stinging, "How dare you?"

"After what you said?" Otabek cried his voice cracking, "What did you expect?"

Yurio turned on his heel and left Otabek staring after him as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Yurio woke the next morning with a throbbing head and a gorgeous dark haired Russian woman next to him in bed. She sat up and the sheets slid down to reveal alabaster d-cups.

"Good god who...did we..."

"No but not for lack of trying...I'm sure it was just the drink. We could try again," she whispered her voice was smoky and thickly accented, a dream for anyone of the proper persuasion.

"WHAT!? No! I'm gay you old lady!" Yurio yelled as he scrambled out of the bed. He rushed to pull his shirt over his head and ran out the door to find his own hotel room.

When he got to his room he tried to open the door but it was locked. He heard moans coming from the direction of the bedroom as he banged on the door. After a couple minutes he realized Otabek wouldn't come to the door so he went next door to his 'dad's' room.

He knocked on Victor and Yuri's door he trying and failing to hold back the tears. When Victor opened the door Yurio broke down sobbing.

"Yurio! What happened?" Yuri asked, ushering the crying teen into the room.

"B-beka i-is with s-someone else," Yurio cried. "Can't you hear them?"

Yuri's jaw fell open, "What happened?"

At the same Victor asked, "What did you do?"

Yuri shot him a glare as he embraced the teen.

"I-i said something to him last night but it was supposed to be a joke b-but he took it seriously," Yurio sobbed.

"Oh?" Yuri asked, still glaring at Victor. There had to be more to the story than just that.

Yurio let out a loud sob, buried his face in Yuri's shirt and just cried.

Victor gave Yuri a helpless look as Yuri helped Yurio to the bed to sit down. Victor brought a glass of water and set it on the nightstand.

Yurio heard a loud moan through the wall and flopped back on the bed sobbing even louder.

"That's it, I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind. No one hurts my son like that," Victor said sternly. He stalked down the hall and rapped on the door, when there was no answer he knocked harder.

"Let me in Otabek!" he yelled furiously. After a minute the door opened revealing a shirtless Otabek.

"Yes Victor?" Otabek said.

"Why would you hurt Yurio like that? He's in my room sobbing because of you…you acorn!" Victor yelled.

"Hurt him? He hurt me! I'm only getting over it."

"Well..." Victor was cut off when the man standing in front of him pushed past him.

"Yurio?" Otabek asked stunned.

"How could you?"

"How? You said I disgusted you th-this was what you wanted, wasn't it? Now you don't have to be near a 'disgusting pig' like me!" Otabek shoved past him as well.

"No I...I was mad at _them_ I didn't mean..." Yurio tried to explain himself, but Otabek was already gone.

"Beka... wait..." Yurio whispered the last word and dropped his outreached hand.

Otabek walked down the hall, not turning back, ignoring his boyf…his ex.

"I-I love you Beka," Yurio whispered.

Victor stared, what the hell? They'd just been teasing Yurio like always how had it led to this?

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Yurio glared, "I think you've done enough."

"Um…okay..." Victor said, leaving Yurio crying as he stared down the hall where Otabek had disappeared.

"How'd it go?" Yuri asked as Victor returned, closed the door behind him and slumped against it, his permanent smile disappearing.

"Love is so very ephemeral is it not?"

Yuri got up from where he was sitting on the bed and opened the door to reveal Yurio still kneeling on the floor.

"Yurio-chan we'll help you just come in...please."

Yurio shook his head, forced himself to his feet and met Yuri's eyes, his own were devoid of all feeling, "I know you'd try."

"We can help," Yuri replied.

"No, you can't." The small boy responded. "I am the only one who can fix this. I need to find Beka," Yurio said as he walked off following the other boy.

"Welp, we tried," Yuri said, turning to Victor and closing the door again.

Yuri froze as he stared at Victor, a single tear ran down the older man's cheek.

"What the?"

"I thought they were perfect for each other," Victor said his tone casual despite his expression.

"So did I," Yuri replied confused.

"So..." Victor's voice broke and he swallowed, "So what does that say about us?"

"Victor!" Yuri said, astonished that Victor could think that they were anything but perfect for each other. "I love you so much Victor Nikiforov. That's why you gave me this ring. We're practically married, Victor, we're perfect the way we are."

"Thank you. I love you to Yuri Katsuki," Victor said, wiping the tear from his cheek. He hugged the small Japanese man whom he called his boyfriend close to him. Yuri looked up at Victor and hugged him tight. "I'm never letting you go Vitya," he whispered.

Meanwhile Yurio had gone down the hall in the direction Otabeck had gone. he found said boy with his knees ticked to his chest and his head ticked into his knees; in an alcove in the wall next to a mahogany end table with a vase of brightly colored flowers.

"Beka..." Yurio whispered when he was standing in front of the dark haired teen.

"I'm sorry Yuri," Otabeck said, looking down at his hands. Yurio held out his hand and Beka took it. Yurio struggled to pull the larger man up, but he did anyway. Otabeck hugged him tight and the blonde teenager hugged him back like they were never going to see one another again. yurio pulled back from the embrace and smashed his lips into his boyfriends.

"hotel," kiss, "room," kiss, "now." Otabeck pushed Yurio towards their hotel room down the hall. they got in the room and Otabeck slammed Yurio against the door and kissed down his neck.

"nhnggg, Beka" Yurio said breathily. Yurio pulled Otabeck's head back to his mouth and kissed him feverishly. Otabeck pulled away from Yurio and knelt on the ground, pulling Yurio's pants with him. Otabeck quickly started blowing the younger boy, quite skillfully for someone of his age.

"uhhhjjj, Beka...fuck me," Yurio said as he grabbed Otabeck'd dark locks to pull him up. Their lips crashed together as Otabeck started fingering the blonde teen's tight ass.

"Nggghhhjjj...just get on with it," Yurio growled.

"if you say so," Otabeck said, slowly pushing into Yurio. the small male moaned in pain and delight and Otabeck thrusted faster.

Yurio's nails dug into the dark haired male's back as they both reached their climax. the finished and then collapsed on the bed together.

"That was good make-up sex," Otabeck said.

"yes, we need to shower now though."

"Round two in the shower?"

"definetly." They got up and walked to the bathroom, not once stopping their deep kiss.

**SOOO whadda ya thiiink? pls review! **


End file.
